Fearful Nations
by The Bad Touch Trio Girl
Summary: Everyone has a fear some more mild than others, come and see the fears all the nations have and learn them one by one. Will they find help or will they be doomed to be stuck with them forever?
1. Italy:Coulrophobia

Fearful Nations

_A/N: Hi! How are you guys? I know my latest story sucks so here's a make up for it!_

_All phobias in these stories are not meant offensively so I apologise if you find these offensive._

_Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia._

* * *

"We're all going to ze fair!" Shouted France as he burst through the doors, everyone became silent and stared at the Frenchman who had just made a grand  
entrance.

France smiled "All our bosses decided we needed a break! And it is mandatory!" Everyone was silent but broke out in cheers, they were finally getting a break!

They all rushed out the meeting excitedly, while Italy stood their frozen, panicking-It just had to be a fair they were sending them to!

See he had a phobia of clowns and refused to set at least a foot near a place like that.

Strange isn't it? The happy go lucky person was the one scared of Clowns.

But he had to hide the fact he was scared of something stupid like that, they would probably laugh at him. Just like those terrifying clowns would, with their red noses and their smiles.

Shivering he tried to shake the thoughts of clowns out of his head "ITALY!" Italy snapped his head up and saw the German man "HURRY UP OR YOU'LL RUN TEN LAPS!"

Italy nodded and ran over putting on a fake smile "I'm coming Doitsu!" He shouted running over and chasing after him with dread in his gut.

Hetalia!

"COME ONE, COME ALL! SEE THE AMAZING HALF DONKEY, HALF MAN!" The man shouted as he pointed at a cage with a human with goat legs.

Italy looked at the creature in awe feeling slightly better; though he still walked cautiously in the middle of Germany and Japan, watching out for...Clowns. Germany would every so often ask if he was alright and he would always reply with "I'm fine Doitsu!" All happy as if nothing was wrong.

Germany would reply with a 'Ok' but you could see he was keeping an eye on the small Italian.

They were walking along the crowded paths when a clown jumped out in front of them. Italy bit his tongue in a attempt to stop from screaming but a muffled yelp made it out his mouth "Welcome to Clown-Town!" It exclaimed with a psychotic laugh afterwards.

Italy's eyes widened when he saw the hundreds upon hundreds of clowns lining the street.

His breath became shorter and he gripped Germany's hand in a sort of consol of comfort "Italy are you alright?" He asked seeing the scared Italian.

Italy gave a shaky smile and gripped his arm tighter as a clown came near them. "Yeah just fine."

But he was about to eat his words when a clown came and jumped out at them and started laughing and smiling making jokes and everything.

Italy resolve broke.

He ran screaming trying to find his way out of this weird place, he ran into multiple clowns and freaked out at everyone, leaving confused people and clowns behind.

When he finally found a alley way he hid in their, luckily their was a bin because he threw up after being so freaked out by all the clowns. They were anywhere and everywhere!

Sliding down the grimy wall he brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them and leaned his head on top of them, "God I hate them so much." He sobbed hugging his knees more tightly to his chest.

"ITALY!" He looked at the entrance of the alley to see two panting men, one German, one Japanese.

They walked up to him and collapsed in front of him "Damn your fast! Vhy are you not like zat during training?" Germany panted.

Italy looked at them, a little in fear and a little in thankfulness. "Sorry about that." Was all he could think to say.

"W-Why didn't you tell us Italy-San?" Japan asked finally finding his composure.

Italy looked at the two of them and sighed burying his chin into his knees "I thought you would laugh at me like those...creepy...red nosed...smiling...Clowns!" He burst out crying and shoved his face into his hands.

Arms wrapped around the smaller male and he grabbed onto the mans shirt crying. "Shhhhh, ve can help you just calm down."

"FRATTELO!" Italy snapped his head up to see his brother race towards him hugging him "Idiota! You scared me!"

Italy hugged his brother back, Romano quickly retracted with a worried look "Are you hurt? Are you ok?" He searched his legs and his arms for injury's.

Italy smiled at his protective brother "I'm ok, still in one piece." He laughed a little.

Romano gave a rare smile "Your an idiot for coming here but I'm glad you're alright."

Italy smiled as well "Thank you Frattelo."

Hetalia!

They all kept their promise, and instead of training him for a couple a weeks he was taking to fairs, carnivals by Japan, Germany and Romano to get over his fear of clowns and eventually he could stand near a clown for at least a full minute. They even got Romano to dress up as a clown once (they were all sworn to secrecy and if the told anyone...)

It wasn't a lot but it was a start.

* * *

_A/N: Yay! Italy's chapter done! I know it wasn't long but I'm hopeful the next one will be._

_Reviews = Awesome_

_Flames = Dreadful_

_-Signed  
The Bad Touch Trio Girl hehehehehehehe~_


	2. Germany:Aracnophobia

Fearful Nations

_A/N: Chapter 2! Germany's chapter, I had to do this out of humour but it might suck because I'm not funny._

_Seriously I couldn't be further for the mark even if I tried._

_So here is a attempt at humour._

_and this was also done for TheSpecialUsernam because she/he really wanted to find out what would happen to Germany. I love your review you're the best._

_also Determine Artist and Krasavitsa I love your reviews too I love all three of your support._

_Disclaimer: Do not own Hetalia._

* * *

The one thing Germany hated-in the whole entire world-was spiders, even the tiny red ones that you could hardly see.

They were just creepy little things that crawled and could hide anywhere, and there beady ... and having eight legs was not natural.

And he swears to god that he will kick his brothers ass if he gets his hands on him, for he is the reason he is currently hanging from the top of the curtains screaming like a little girl.

Now why was he doing something like that? Let us go back to the beginning and you'll see.

***Earlier that day***

Germany was sitting at his desk doing paperwork as normal for him when a cute Italian burst through his office doors. "DOITSU! DOITSU!" He shouted as he ran towards the man in question.

Germany sighed and put down his pen rubbing his temples prepared to hear a lot of crap spew out the other man "Vhat is it Italy?" He asked irritated.

Italy smiled and jumped up and down "Look what I found while I was outside playing with pookie!" Italy opened his hand that Germany didn't noticed was closed, "I found a spider!"

Germany held his breath and leaned back into his chair Trying to put as much space between the disgusting creature and him "I-I see that, now put it back outside."

"Awww but Doitsu don't you wanna pet it? It's so cute and furry!" Italy said pushing the black thing closer to his face.

Germany stood up and hid begin his chair a little "ITALY GET IT OUT ZIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW! OR YOU ARE DOING AN EXTRA TWENTY LAPS TOMORROW!"

Italy's face became crestfallen "Awwwww, fine spidy's going back outside." He said sadly walking out the office feeling sad he was losing a new best friend so quickly.

Germany fell back into his chair in relief, "Thank god it's gone." He sighed "Maybe. Now I can continue vith my vork," and he gladly picked up the pen and started to work again.

Italy pouted as he walked out Germany's office "Germany can be such a ass sometimes," Italy said frustrated "The only reason I act like a annoying thick headed person is to get his damn attention!"

"Ah~ so Feli's showing his true colours now is he? Ksesesesese~"

Italy jumped in surprise "Uh! What are you talking about Gil?" He said turning back to the happy go lucky guy.

"Feli I have already seen your true self so zere is no point in hiding it." Prussia said walking out the shadowed area revealing he was smirking rather largely.

Italy dropped the facade "Shit! Now how do I talk to that potato bastard now?"

Prussia smirk widened till it almost split his face in half "Potato bastard? I thought only Romano used that?"

Italy looked back to the Prussia "What so now I can't be like my twin brother beer bastard?!" Italy snapped.

Prussia put his hands up defensively "I vas just asking."

Italy crossed his arms over his chest "I bet you if you asked Austria who destroyed his piano he would blame Hungary, when in actuality I destroyed the damn thing when holy Rome went away. Every note played on it reminded me of him and how he used to play it."

Prussia had a brilliant idea in mind "Vhat if I told you vhere Holy Rome is?"

Italy grabbed the Prussians collar and lifted his fist "Where is he?" He growled out.

Prussia looked at him with no fear and the smirk still present on his face "Not unless you do me a favour."

Italy's eyes narrowed and he hesitantly let go "You tell me and then I'll do the favour deal?" He stuck his hand out.

Prussia nodded his head grabbing onto the hand and shaking it. "Deal."

Italy pulled his hand back "Now whete is he?"

Prussia pointed back to the office door"In zere."

Italy froze completely "Holy Rome is...and he hasn't told me for what reason?!"

Prussia shrugged "Beats me, but vhat do you say ve get some revenge?"

Italy smirked "I'm listening~"

**Hetalia!**

Germany still sat at his desk sighing at all the paperwork that just never seemed to Cease.

He lifted the next piece with closed eyes and when he opens them he let out a ear piercing scream. He jumped out his chair and landed on his but "SPIDER!"

Another one appeared out of nowhere and crawled onto his hand, Germany screamed again and threw it across the room, he ran to the door and opened it to be met with a army of spiders screaming again he rushed to the bathroom to take refuge in there.

But once again when he opened the door another army of spiders appeared and he quickly ran to the window but saw he was at least four stories high and would die if he jumped out.

Looking back the spiders crawled towards him cornering him. Looking above him he grabbed the curtains and climbed up them praying to someone out there to let it hold his body wait.

His prayers were answered but it didn't seem to get rid of the spiders because they slowly climbed up the walls beside him "SOMEONE HELP ME!" he screamed closing his eyes.

"West you are a baby, you're even crying! Kseseseses!" He said as him and Italy stood on the spiders and they carried them over to him.

"PRUSSIA VHEN I GET MY HANDS ON Y-"

"You'll vhat? Kick me out? No can do bruder, I'll guess I'll let zese spiders eat you-"

"NO! I VON'T DO ANYTHING I PROMISE JUST GET RID OF ZE SPIDERS!" he sobbed as he lifted his legs higher.

"Promise?"

"I PROMISE JUST PLEASE GET ZEM AWAY!" He wailed as they almost touched his skin.

Prussia smiled "Ok bruder if you insist." Prussia put his fingers to his lips and let out a loud whistle. The spiders stopped and went back down the wall and back out the door and back into some unknown area of the house.

Germany jumped down with flushed cheeks, he felt so embarrassed after what had just happened. "V-Vell danke bruder b-but could you mind not telling anyone?" He asked looking anywhere but his brother.

Prussia nodded and smirked but secretly crossed his fingers "Ja I promise West."

Italy said nothing but nodded his head as well but had his fingers just like Prussia.

Germany gave a sigh of relief and sat back down "Danke." He said picking up his pen and starting to work again, "You can go destroy the house if you want or something like that, as a thanks."

Prussia's got a huge grin on his face "Really?!" He asked. Germany nodded his head, Prussia immediately bolted out the room with Italy, screaming stupid ideas as they ran down the hallway.

Germany smirked. They could have their fun now but he would get his revenge, oh he would get his revenge.

* * *

_A/N: Ze end._

_I hope you enjoyed ze story and vill favourite it, review, follow or all three._

_Till next time mien awesome readers!_

_-Signed  
The Bad Touch Trio Girl hehehehehehe~_


End file.
